


Not as Planned

by autumnwolf99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnwolf99/pseuds/autumnwolf99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel live and go to high school in a very religious town. They've both recently come out as gay, and this is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not as Planned

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of just had fun with this and wrote it instead of doing my homework. Try not to judge it too harshly, as I didn't spend as much time on it as I generally do when writing a fic. Just in case you can't tell from the first few lines, it's not a serious fic and it's supposed to be more amusing then anything else.... and I couldn't think of a title, so if you're wondering about why the title is what it is, there you go (- -'')

“I can’t believe you talked me into doing this.” Castiel muttered for the thousandth time that day.  
“If you keep saying that, it’s not gonna work, they’re not gonna believe us, and we’re both gonna have to keep dealing with everyone in the town saying that this is a ‘phase’.” Dean stated, the same reply he had given every single time so far.  
Castiel sighed, beginning to reply, “I know, but-“ The door they were waiting at opened and he cut off, falling silent at the sight of the school’s principal beckoning them into the room.  
“Boys,” Principal Uriel greeted, “I believe you both know the reason you’re here right now.”  
Castiel had been about to nod, figuring that listening and being agreeable would possibly get Uriel to be more understanding with them, but Dean began speaking before he could.  
“Actually, I’m not quite positive. Mind reminding me?” Dean’s voice had an annoyed sarcastic tone to it, and Castiel almost wanted to kick him for it.  
Uriel sighed. “You’re here because of the nonsensical rumor you’ve both been caught spreading about. This is a very religious town, and we can’t have you tarnishing our reputation with your ‘phases’. It won’t do if visitors find out that the smartest boy and the most athletic boy in this year’s senior class are both… fake and sinners.”  
“You seem to be working very hard to avoid saying the word ‘gay,’ Mr. Uriel.” Dean said with a slight smirk. “I don’t think saying one little three letter word would kill you.”  
Uriel glared at Dean and took a deep breath, seemingly trying to calm down and not yell at him. “I will not allow that kind of language in my office, Winchester. It is a sin, and that shall be the only three letter word I use for it. I understand you are a football player and are of little intelligence, but you must at least be smart enough to understand what it would mean if I suspended you right now… I believe missing the start of the football season could possibly put a halt to your career.”  
Dean frowned and fell silent, knowing fully well that Uriel wasn’t just messing with him and that he would actually love to have an excuse to suspend him. He glanced over at Castiel, silently asking him to help out with this, but the other didn’t seem to notice.  


Uriel could tell that Dean wasn’t going to give him anything else to work with now, so he turned to Castiel, who had been silent so far. “Castiel, you’re a smart boy, the best your class has to offer… What confuses me is how someone like you, from one of the most influential families in this town, could be going along with the Winchesters’ little game. Your sister, Anna, took care of you for most of your childhood, is that correct?”  
Castiel wasn’t sure where Uriel was trying to go with this, so he saw no harm in answering truthfully, although he had gotten a bit mad while listening to the exchange that went on between him and Dean. “Michael was normally too busy with work and Gabriel is less mature then I, so yes. Anna did fill in as a parental figure for the majority of my life. Why?”  
“Don’t you think that it could be possible that… this phase you’re going through-“ Uriel began to say, cutting off for a moment to glare at Dean who had whispered ‘gay’ as Uriel was calling it a ‘phase’ again. “Could it possibly be because you just haven’t had a strong male figure in your life?”  
“Mr. Uriel, with all due respect, I don’t quite follow your line of thought.” Castiel stated, seeming rather annoyed now - Anna had never done anything wrong with raising him. Their principal was completely out of line with suggesting it was /her/ fault he happened to be gay... That comment combined with what Uriel had said to Dean before was enough to make him livid. “I’m not gay because I don’t have a ‘strong male figure in my life’ as you put it. I’m gay because I want to have a strong male figure in my ass.” He paused, glancing at Dean, who seemed completely amused and taken aback by what he had just said. “and also… If you ever refer to my boyfriend as ‘of little intelligence’ again, I’ll have Michael remove you from your position at this school. I believe there’s an opening for a janitor in the next school over... They’d be happy to hire someone like you. Next time, please do think through whether you’re going to interrupt one of my classes for something like this, ok?” he stood up, taking Dean’s hand, “I believe we should be getting back to class now.”  


As soon as the two of them exited the room and the door closed, Dean began laughing and Castiel blushed brightly.  
“I-I didn’t mean to refer to you as my boyfriend, I’m aware we’re not actually dating, just… it fit in at the moment and I was mad.” Castiel stuttered quickly, “It won’t happen again, sorry.”  
Dean continued to laugh for a bit, almost completely ignoring Castiel’s apology. When he finally stopped laughing, he looked over at Castiel, who was leaning against the wall with a light blush still spread across his face. He walked over, making a split second decision and putting his hands on the wall on both sides of Cas’ head. “Y’know, I don’t actually mind that much… It has a nice sound to it. Maybe you should refer to me as your boyfriend more often.” With a wink and a grin, Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel, who was quite startled with the turn of events.  
When they separated, Dean was still grinning and Cas was blushing a lot more and breathless. He doubted either of them would ever be able to figure out how this came out of the two of them being called down to the principal’s office.  
Dean took a few steps back. “Sadly, I do have to get back to class now…” he turned and began walking before pausing and glancing back at Cas, who was still looking rather surprised with everything that had just happened. “Oh and you know… I’m free later on tonight if you need someone to help you out with what you told Uriel before… I’m not sure I can quote you exactly, but something about wanting a strong male figure in your ass?” When Castiel’s face turned five shades of red darker, Dean couldn’t help but begin laughing again.  
Castiel couldn’t really think of anything good to say, but he knew he couldn’t let Dean walk away just like that. It wasn’t fair of him to tease him like this when the only reason he agreed to coming down to Uriel’s office with Dean was because he was begged… “Be careful, I might take you up on that Dean! See you in the locker rooms after school today” When Dean’s laughing cut off for a second and he turned around, obviously trying to find out if Cas had been serious, Cas smiled and waved, turning and walking around the corner of the hallway. They still had two more classes to attend that day, and both of them could tell they would be the slowest classes of their lives.


End file.
